A car can be equipped with a steering wheel and a driver can hold the steering wheel. The driver can have an electronic device including rechargeable batteries, for example a watch on wrist of the driver. When a battery of the watch runs out, the watch needs to be taken off from wrist of the driver and charged via an adapter in the car. The driver must use his hands to do this.